The Nativity Re-Written
by KoalaUnited
Summary: This was used for a Class Assignment. Year 8 Assignment: The Christmas Story Re Write the Nativity as a Narrative


Gabriel's point of view

Spreading my large crisp white wings, I began my journey from Heaven. I passed through entrance hall, and the Golden Gate opened. "David, could you tell Joan that I'll be home for dinner." I said briskly, striding past the young boy as he skimmed through a plant pot's pebbles. I waved at the Gate Keeper, and prepared myself to deliver another of God's messages. "That man needs to make a new way of getting messages to the Human Realm, I'm supposed to be retired."

"Good luck on the delivery, Gabriel!" The Gate Keeper called, waving as she closed the gates once more.

When I felt the frozen winds of the clouds, I breathed deeply. The cold air burned in my lungs, but it allowed me to feel alive. As if I were still human; before God saw me as a Chosen. My wings extended a little further, and I slid into an easy glide. The Night sky lay before me, concealing the wonders of the Angel Realm that lay beyond them. Below, the dim lightings of mud-brick houses stood plain against the dark surrounding desert-valley type terrain.

Nazareth was sitting a little ways north, surrounded by rough aging grass and dying trees. Their leaves had left them long ago. The silken touch of the moon washed over the empty streets as I approached. Candles that sat on window ceils extinguished in my presence, the wax freezing where it lay. It was then I saw a wooden stable at the far end of the street.

It's door lay ajar, so I approached. More candle flames extinguished as I passed, and the pure light of the moon washed over the ground before me. When I raised my hand, the doors slid open to reveal a young woman kneeling before a donkey.

She wore a blue dress, with soft waves of spruce-brown cascading down her back. Her skin was a soft caramel colour as she held out a small pail to the donkey. "Eat, Jeremiah, you have done well in the fields today." She whispered softly. Her voice was as pure as the Angel Realm, itself. The way she moved as she rose to her feet, told me she had not yet bore a child and she had yet to try.

She was the one that God had dreamt of. A young virgin, by the name of Mary, would be in Nazareth. She would be praising a donkey, a creature who receives little-to-no recognition. Mary wore just what God had said, a blue dress with no head dress to conceal the brown locks of hair.

"Mary – Chosen for faithfulness, purity, compassion and generosity."

Mary turned her head, glancing over her shoulder casually. "Oh, Joseph, didn't Jeremiah do so well in the fields? Oh, you're not Joseph," She whispered, raising to her feet and turning to face me. Her eyes were wide with wonder, her hands shaking as they covered her open mouth. When I saw her face, framed with brown locks, I couldn't help but reach out towards her. "You're God's messenger. Forgive me for the rudeness I've shown!"

My hand, outstretched with my palm upwards, was being covered by red wisps of flames. The almost-invisible fire grew larger and licked along my white skin. It began to brighten, becoming more than just an illusion. The surrounding room darkened as the moonlight was cast outside, and then they began to gradually illuminate again. "I am Gabriel; Angel of God's domain, the Angel Realm. I cast away demon spirits to guide humanity to the purity that is God." I said respectively, my head high as the flames became an intense red. "And this, is the Spirit of God."

Mary's dimly lit face seemed to express her unknown wonder, her eyes watching the dancing flames. She moved her arms slightly, her fingers twitching. "The…the Holy Spirit. I see it with my own eyes, this – it cannot be."

"In God's name, shall you conceive, Mary." I said. "A boy. He is the one to be known as Jesus – the Messiah, the King of Jews. Let these flames enter your womb, and lay the Son of God." The flames leapt from my hands, and began to encircle Mary in their arms. Rings of fire surrounded her, the final flicker disappearing from my hand to join the rings.

She jumped in fright, her eyes flashing in fear. She took a step, but the flames blocked her path. "No, please, I beg you! Let me go! I'm just a virgin from Nazareth!" She screamed, falling to her knees and looking to me pleadingly. Her hands ripped at her dress as she tried to keep the flames away from her. "I am only betrothed to Joseph of Bethlehem, so it is wrong for me to conceive, Gabriel!"

"By God's will, it is not impossible, Chosen. You may live by Human rules, but when the King of Angels commands, it will be done."

Mary drew a wobbly breath, her eyes closing tightly as she suddenly lost all ability to stand. She fell to the ground, a soft thud coming from under her, and her defences against the flames crashed downwards as they suddenly shone blindingly. The glow faded, starting from the edges of the room, and ending over her stomach.

"Fear nothing, Mary. God will guide you." I whispered quietly, nodding briskly before leaving the wooden stables. I spread my wings once more, and began my flight back towards the Gate of the Angel Realm. The sun was beginning to rise, and the milky moonlight streets had become a dusty brown while the night retreated from the day.

Raphael's point of view

Months had passed since Gabriel's errand for God. Since then, I had been working hard to watch over the virgin Mary. When I received word that she was betrothed to Joseph, I ordered my Angel servant to collect a book of Human customs. "Thank you, Lazar, for fetching this for me." I said humbly, sitting behind my office's desk. "Oh, could you send for Gabriel, before you return home?"

"Of course, Arch Angel Raphael, I'll send for him at once." Lazar left without so much as another word. However, he left after he managed to shatter a small plant pot beside the entrance. He took the shards with him, promising to fix them.

I sighed, returning my attention to the large book before me. I opened the case, and began to skim through the words.

Women, who are not yet wed, are forbidden from conceiving. If a woman is found to be pregnant and not married, it is by order of King Herod that these women are placed for _stoning_.

Upon reading this small paragraph, my viewing on the Messiah's carriage changed. I realized that the Messiah's life was in danger, if Joseph exploited his betrothed's pregnancy. I took out a small note pad, and a quill, scribing down the passage I had read. "Gabriel," I called, hearing the entrance door open. "I require assistance, regarding Mary and her carriage." I finished writing the last sentence, and my eyes darted up to meet the other Arch Angel's eyes.

"Ah, the Chosen. How far is she now? Doesn't she have another six-seven months to go?" He asked, obviously carefree.

"She will if her betrothed doesn't exploit her for stoning."

Gabriel's eyes widened slightly and his wings tightened in their folds. "_Stoning_?" He leant forwards, catching his breath as he scanned over my note pad. With a brisk sigh, he rose to his feet. "Well, Raphael, would you like me to visit Joseph instead of Mary?" I nodded, and he ran his hand through his hair. "Alright. So, the Chosen is almost due then."

"Your guesses were how many months she has been pregnant, Gabriel."

"Only a month left? Oh dear." He looked panicked. "I was meant to send for Herod last night. I was supposed to call on him, so the Messiah could be born in Bethlehem, as the 'Scriptures' foretold." He glanced back at me as he started to leave. I had begun to laugh while he left.

"Silly Gabriel. Hurry while you still can!" I shouted after him.

That night, Gabriel visited both Joseph and King Herod. He spoke to Herod of counting all his citizens, and of his reign coming to an end. However, to Joseph, he assured him that Mary was not a woman who would sleep with other men – and that she was actually pregnant by God's will. After the sun had risen, and Joseph saw Mary again, the fear of the Messiah dying before his birthing no longer troubled Raphael nor Gabriel. While they were peaceful, they still watched over both Mary and Joseph closely.

During the final month of Mary's pregnancy, Herod called for all citizens to be counted for taxing. Because Joseph wished to keep Mary beside him, he brought her to his birth place, Bethlehem. Unfortunately, when they arrived, there was no inn for them to stay in. The best they could manage was a stable, which was kept warm by farm animals.

Joseph's point of view

"Mary, I'm sorry I couldn't manage a deal." I said bitterly, leading my fiancé over to a hay stack. "Sit, rest. It won't be long until your baby is here." I brought in the donkey we had used to transport Mary from Nazareth, and I removed his halter.

"It is okay. It's what the Lord wanted."

I couldn't understand how she was so calm. She had just been crying out in pain several minutes ago. I approached her, and almost fell over in shock when she started crying. "Mary, are you okay?"

She clutched her stomach, one of her hands moving to adjust her dress. My cheeks reddened. "H-hurry! Fetch linen! F-fetch water!" I nodded in panic, running from the stables to approach the inn keeper about things for Jesus.

Jesus' point of view

My lungs felt as if they were burning, my skin pierced by cold breaths of wind. I felt smooth hands holding the back of my head and my lower body. I didn't know who's they were, but I squirmed and cried in pain. I didn't know where I was, but the creature that held me appeared docile, trying to sooth my crying.

Faintly, I heard a soft melodic sound while cloth was wrapped around me. My crying stopped, as I listened to what the sound was. It was singing, and I knew to whom it belonged to. It belonged to my Father's family. I didn't know how I knew, but something told me they were my family.

"Jesus," A soft voice hummed. "my sweet baby Jesus."

I gradually pried my eyes open, seeing a dim flame forming pictures above a woman's head. I smiled, giggling.

"Mary, you have done well." The voice was in my mind, but I could not understand who Mary was, or who had spoken. But I was content, in the woman's arms. She cradled me and kept me safe, before a friendly donkey rested its head on her shoulder.

The woman giggled, and I knew contentment.


End file.
